What A Holiday!
by BarKyu345
Summary: cerita tentang Lee Hyukjae yang harus terjebak dirumah duo bersaudara dari neraka selama liburannya. Apa saja yang akan terjadi? KyuhyunHyukjaeDonghae! Yaoi Fic. RnR ya n,n


Summary : it's a story about Lee Hyukjae who has to spend his precious holiday at the dumb-brother's house. Will it transform like a hell as what he has expected? KyuhyunHyukjaeDonghae! Yaoi Fic. RnR ya ^^

A/N : Hallo penghuni FFN.. apa kabar? Semoga tetap luar biasa xD Hihi~ akhirnya balik juga setelah sekian lama. Kali ini aku bawa cerita baru dan genrenyaaa... comedy lagi –as usual– Untuk story aku yang lain masih on-going semua statusnya, asap bakal dipublish deh aheeey~

Buat janji waktu itu yang bakal update lebih rajin dan rutin.. mian yaaa itu cuma jadi racauan belaka. Kuliah semester ini bener-bener nyekik leher tugasnya u~~U

Okeeey~ please enjoy and review yaaa :D

...

"SHIRREO EOMMAAA!"

Teriakan melengking dari anak lelaki itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Membuat kedua orang paruh baya di depannya menggelengkan kepala sambil mendecak. Sama persis seperti apa yang mereka sudah duga, Lee Hyukjae pasti histeris setengah mati dan beberapa menit lagi akan menangis seperti anak gadis baru putus cinta.

"Eomma, Appa.. Kalian pasti bercanda kan?! Apa kalian gila mau meninggalkan aku sendirian di rumah Cho bersaudara itu? Memangnya kapan terakhir kita kesana? Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu eommaaa! Aku tidak mau jadi patung canggung disana!"

Hyukjae merajuk heboh di atas lantai. Ia peluk kaki kedua orang tuanya itu sambil terus menggeleng keras. Sang eomma hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya pelan melihat kelakuan anaknya yang tak ubahnya seperti siswa sekolah dasar.

"Kami hanya pergi seminggu, Hyukkie. Itu pun untuk mengurus proyek bisnis Appa, bukannya sekedar liburan dan bermain-main."

"Lagipula bukannya dulu kau berteman baik dengan anak-anak Cho ahjumma? Reuni setelah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu bukankah terdengar menyenangkan?"

"Kalaupun ikut kau juga tidak akan melakukan apa-apa disana. Hanya mengekor di belakang dan menonton kami berbasa-basi dengan beberapa klien bisnis. Kau mau liburanmu yang berharga habis dengan hal-hal membosankan seperti itu?"

"Astaga berhentilah bergulingan di lantai! Demi Tuhan kau itu sudah delapan belas tahun Lee Hyukjae!"

"HUAAA AKU TIDAK PEDULIII! POKOKNYA APAPUN YANG TERJADI AKU AKAN TETAP IKUT DENGAN KALIAAAN! WALAUPUN BUMI TERBELAH DUA, TSUNAMI DIMANA-MANA, ADA BADAI MONYET, HUJAN KODOK, AKU AKAN TETAP IKUT KALIAN KE JEPAAAANG!"

oOo

Ting~ Nong~

Keluarga Lee berdiri berdampingan di depan pintu rumah keluarga Cho dengan raut wajah berbeda-beda. Dua ekspresi bahagia mengapit satu wajah suram nan berduka. Hyukjae memang kalah telak di pertarungan kemarin. Teriakannya, rajukannya, aksi ngambeknya, tidak ada satupun dari tindakan itu yang berhasil melunakkan hati sang orang tua. Bahkan saat Hyukjae mengancam ia akan diam-diam menyelinap masuk ke dalam koper orang tuanya, sang Appa menjawab kalau mereka bisa saja menjatuhkan koper itu dari atas pesawat di tengah perjalanan kapan pun mereka mau.

Di detik itu, Hyukjae pun terdiam dan kalah secara mengenaskan.

"Kalian sudah dataaang?! Ommo~ Benarkah ini uri Hyukkie? Manis sekaliiii!"

Lamunan Hyukjae terpecah kala tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh sosok yang dikenalinya sebagai Cho ahjumma. Kedua tangannya pun bergerak membalas pelukan itu demi sopan-santun. Setelah adegan _mari-berpelukan-untuk-melepas-rindu _itu selesai, Cho Hanna akhirnya mempersilahkan ketiga tamu berharganya itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Rumahmu besar sekali, Unnie~"

"Jangan berlebihan! Rumah kalian pasti jauh lebih besar kan? Mungkin lain waktu aku akan mampir untuk membuktikannya."

"Kami akan menunggu kunjunganmu kalau begitu. Oh iya, soal Hyukkie.. maaf kami harus menitipkannya sementara disini. Urusan bisnis di Jepang benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi unnie~"

Eomma Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya imut, dan membuat sang anak melotot horror. Pergi kemana wanita kejam yang bertarung dengannya kemarin, eoh?

"Lee Hyukjae, selama disini jangan sampai kau merepotkan keluarga Cho. Arrasseo?!"

"Algesseumnida, sajangnim~"

Hyukjae memutar matanya malas, membuat sang Appa menggeplak kepalanya karena merasa diremehkan. Lelaki berhoodie kuning terang itu pun hanya bisa mendesis kesakitan sambil mendeath-glare sang diktator besar yang biasa ia panggil Appa.

"Tidak ada yang merasa direpotkan disini. Donghae dan Kyuhyun juga pasti akan senang melihat sahabat kecilnya sudah kembali. Ommo~ Hyukkie kau manis sekali siiih~"

Hyukjae menembakkan _gummy smile_nya tanpa sadar, membuat cubitan di kedua pipinya terasa makin keras. Sambil merasakan panas di wajahnya, pikiran lelaki itu kini malah sedang melanglang buana entah kemana.

'_Donghae? Kyuhyun? Sahabat kecil? KEMBALI?!"_

Seandainya saja mereka tahu yang sebenarnya.

oOo

"_Annyeonghaseyo _Lee ahjushi, ahjumma."

"Annyeong, Hyukkie~"

Kedua orang tua Hyukjae bangkit untuk memeluk dua namja yang katanya baru pulang dari latihan basket di sekolahnya. Sementara Hyukjae sendiri hanya membeku di tempat, sekilas memberikan senyum formalitas pada kedua 'teman lamanya' itu lalu kembali memandang sekarton susu di genggamannya dalam diam.

"Ternyata kau masih suka susu strawberry ya? Manis sekali!" Donghae mengambil posisi disamping kanan namja manis itu, sedangkan sang adik langsung menduduki tempat kosong di sebelah kirinya. Praktis genggaman Hyukjae pada kotak susunya langsung mengerat saat tahu kalau posisinya saat ini sedang diapit oleh makhluk-makhluk yang sangat dihindarinya.

"Hyukjae hyung sangat tampan! Mengajaknya bermain selama seminggu penuh pasti akan menyenangkan~ Iya kan, Donghae hyung?"

"Tentu saja!"

Para orang tua itu pun tertawa lega menyaksikan keakraban yang terjalin di antara anak-anak mereka. Namun saat kembali terlibat percakapan nostalgia, tak mereka sadari bahwa seringai sedang tercetak di wajah dua bersaudara itu dan membuat Hyukjae menunduk dalam diam.

'_Beruntung Hanna ahjumma ada disini. Kalau tidak, liburanku kali ini pasti akan jadi neraka.' _Hyukjae membatin ngeri.

"Seminggu ini kau akan tidur di kamar Donghae, sedangkan dia sendiri akan tidur sementara bersama Kyuhyun."

"M-mwo? Apa ti-tidak ada kamar tamu ahjumma?"

"Kamar tamu kami sangat kecil! Lagipula Donghae dan Kyuhyun juga sering tidur bersama selama ini. Jadi tidak masalah, chagi."

"A-apa benar tidak apa-apa?" Hyukjae melirih, yang ternyata hanya mampu sampai di telinga kedua orang pengapitnya.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah khawatir, Hyukkie-ah!" Jawab Donghae gembira dengan senyuman selebar bokong gorilla, yang entah kenapa malah membuat Hyukjae tambah gelisah karenanya.

oOo

Hyukjae menyaksikan kepergian kedua orang tuanya dari balik jendela kamar lantai dua. Matanya berair, napasnya sesak, dan seluruh isi dadanya tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah perasaan gelisah. Apa dia akan selamat? Seminggu tentu saja bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk disiksa oleh kedua bersaudara dari neraka itu.

"Eomma~ Appa~ Jepang itu negeri impianku. Sudah lama aku ingin kesana! Bukannya mengajakku kenapa justru malah meninggalkanku di kandang buaya ini? Hiks~ Jahat sekali! Seminggu itu lama, eommaaa!"

"Menggerutu sendirian itu tidak ada gunanya, monyet manis~" Sebuah suara bass terdengar dan otomatis membuat bulu di tengkuk Hyukjae meremang. Namja itu bahkan tidak berani menoleh kebelakang untuk sekedar memastikan siapa yang datang. Hyukjae tetap bertahan di posisinya sampai sepasang tangan meraih pundaknya dan memaksanya berbalik arah. Napasnya terasa tambah sesak saat wajah ikan menyebalkan itu berjarak sangat dekat dari wajahnya. Tubuh kurusnya dikunci oleh kedua tangan Donghae, yang membuatnya terjepit antara dada namja itu dan jendela di belakangnya. Dalam hati Hyukjae berdoa semoga namja di depannya ini tidak menyadari tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Memangnya apa lagi? Ini kan kamarku."

"A-ah benar. Ka-kalau begitu.. aku.. a-akan ke kamar tamu. Bi-bisa minggir?"

"Tidak."

"Wae?"

"Nanti aku bisa dicincang eomma."

"Eh? K-kau takut eommamu?"

"Tentu saja. Dia wanita yang mengerikan."

"Kalau begitu..."

"Apa?"

"AHJUMMAAAAA!"

"YHAAAAK!"

Donghae melotot lalu melepaskan posisinya dalam sekali gerakan, membuat Hyukjae membuang napas lega. Saat sosok Hanna muncul di depan pintu kamar mereka, Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya grogi dan memutarkan jempol kakinya di atas lantai, membentuk lingkaran imajiner.

"Ada apa Hyukkie-ah?"

"Aku mau tidur di kamar tamu saja, ahjumma~" Hyukjae tanpa sadar merajuk. Ia sendiri kaget karena tiba-tiba suaranya kembali keluar dengan lancar.

"Apa Donghae mengancammu?"

"Anniya eomma!" protes Donghae dengan selang waktu 0.00000001 detik, membuat eommanya semakin menyipitkan mata karena curiga.

"Di-dia tidak melakukannya tapi.. itu memang kemauanku."

"Jangan berbohong pada ahjumma. Cho Kyuhyun! Daritadi kau ada di depan pintu tapi kenapa tidak menolong Hyukkie?"

Hyukjae dan Donghae kompak melongo, terlebih saat sosok Kyuhyun muncul dari balik pintu dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Aku cuma tidak mau mengganggu."

Bohong, begitulah pikiran yang muncul di benak Donghae. Namun makhluk itu tak mau ambil pusing lebih lanjut dan kembali fokus ke wajah buas sang eomma.

"Kalau kalian berani macam-macam terhadap Hyukkie, uang jajan bulan depan akan dipotong setengah."

"EOMMMAAAA!"

Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan koor dari kedua anaknya, Cho Hanna melenggang keluar kamar dengan anggun. Diikuti oleh Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang saling menggebuk punggung satu sama lain sambil main dorong-dorongan kasar.

"_Kau mencuri start, hyung!"_

"_Salah siapa kau terlalu lambat."_

"_Yhaaak! Secepat apapun tetap saja jangan sampai ceroboh kalau tak mau uang saku kita berkurang!"_

"_Aisssh persetan, bodoh!"_

"_TIDAK TAU DIRI! KAU ITU JAUH LEBIH BODOOOH TAUUU!"_

OOo

Sebuah pagi yang cerah, burung-burung berkicau riang, dan sinar matahari yang menyelip masuk lewat celah kecil jendela mulai menyadarkan pangeran kita dari tidur lelapnya. Perlahan ia mengucek matanya sambil mengumpulkan kesadaran, berjalan zombie ke arah westafel, dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air segar. Ia langkahkan kedua kakinya keluar kamar lalu menuruni anak tangga untuk menuju ke ruang tengah. Sesaat ia sampai, matanya langsung membelalak lebar melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

"Hyukkie, kau sudah bangun? Maafkan ahjumma ya, tiba-tiba Cho ahjusshi meminta berkas yang ketinggalan ini untuk segera diantarkan ke Macau. Ahjumma hanya pergi selama lima hari kok. Kalian harus baik-baik saja, ne?"

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Lee Hyukjae untuk mencerna semuanya. Saat baru saja ia akan menyemburkan protes, sang ahjumma baik hati sudah mengecup kening kedua anaknya dan terakhir kecupan itu mendarat di keningnya sendiri.

"Kalau Donghae dan Kyuhyun macam-macam, kau hanya perlu menghubungiku. Arrasseo? Na khalkhe!"

"Hati-hati di jalan, eomma!"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik!"

"Kami mencintaimuuuu~"

Dua bersaudara itu kompak membentuk love sign di atas kepala mereka. Sesaat setelah sang ahjumma hilang dari pandangan, alarm tanda bahaya mulai mengaung di benak Lee Hyukjae. Perlahan tanpa kata ia mulai berjalan ala kepiting untuk masuk ke rumah dan segera mengunci diri di kamar. Namun usahanya gagal saat tangan Kyuhyun mencengkram lengan piyamanya dengan sigap.

"Mau kemana?"

"... Ke kamar."

"Tidak semudah itu, monyet manis~ Kita bertiga perlu bicara."

"Berhenti memanggilku monyet kau ikan bodoh!"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh dan menggeret tubuh kurus Hyukjae kembali ke ruang tengah. Sepertinya tamu mereka kini sudah setingkat lebih berani dari hari kemarin, dan itu justru akan membuat semuanya lebih menarik. Mungkin seperti itulah gambaran dari isi kepala mereka berdua saat ini.

"Mau bicara apa?"

"Hei tidak perlu seketus itu Lee Hyukjae~"

"Yaa~ Sopan sekali. Kau lupa kalau aku ini seumuran dengan hyungmu?"

"Kalau tidak ada eomma dia memang seperti itu. Bahkan dia jarang sekali memanggilku _hyung_." Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuat sang adik memutarkan matanya malas.

"Aku tidak perlu sopan terhadap orang yang lebih bodoh dariku. Sudahlah, jelaskan apa yang perlu kita bicarakan dengannya, Hae."

Donghae mendesis. Punya adik terlampau jenius memang tak semudah yang orang lain pikirkan. Terlebih saat si jenius juga dianugerahi kelakuan setingkat iblis neraka yang menyebalkan.

"Begini Lee Hyukjae, kami tahu kalau hubungan kita selama ini tidak terlalu baik. Tapi mengingat kita sudah sama-sama dewasa, bukankah lebih baik kalau kita memulai semuanya dari awal dan berusaha menjadi teman yang sesungguhnya?"

Rahang Hyukjae jatuh ke tanah. Sama-sama dewasa katanya? HEII! Memangnya siapa yang sikapnya paling kekanakkan disini? Siapa yang semalam terdengar ribut mengetuk pintu kamar eommanya hanya untuk minta ditemani ke dapur mengambil minum? Hyukjae menelan kembali semburan mautnya itu sekuat tenaga. Penawaran barusan memang tidak terlalu buruk, bukan? Bersikap sebagai teman yang sesungguhnya, berarti tidak ada acara saling menggoda, mengganggu, meledek, dan tindakan lain yang biasa dilakukan duo neraka itu terhadapnya. Hyukjae tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dalam hatinya sedang ada pawai besar-besaran sekarang.

"Hmm.. Baiklah."

"Bagus. Jadi.. Kita teman?"

"Yup, teman."

Kelingking Hyukjae pun langsung terpaut dengan kedua kelingking namja-namja di depannya sambil tersenyum.

oOo

Beberapa jam kemudian.

Hyukjae's pov

TEMAN? TEMAN MY ASS!

Lupakan gencatan senjata tadi pagi! Ternyata mereka benar-benar tak ubahnya seperti narapidana jebolan neraka. Baik Donghae maupun Kyuhyun, mereka berdua memang sama saja. Bayangkan, belum satu menit setelah perjanjian itu terjadi rentetan kejadian menyebalkan sudah menimpaku bertubi-tubi. Pertama saat aku mengambil minum di dapur, Cho Donghae dengan lancangnya mencium pipiku sampai aku kaget dan hampir mati tersedak air. Melihatku terbatuk-batuk seperti orang sekarat dia hanya bisa tergelak sambil memegangi perut. Memang benar-benar ikan kurang ajar.

Lalu saat sedang asyik menonton TV, giliran Kyuhyun yang seenak jidat tiduran di pangkuanku sambil memainkan PSP. Perusak mood itu hanya bisa menyeringai saat aku bangun dan memutuskan untuk mengunci diri seharian di kamar Donghae. Kenapa dia menyeringai? Aku baru tahu jawabannya saat tiba-tiba mereka menginvasi kamar dan menangkapku sedang tidur siang hanya mengenakan boxer saja. Oh, ternyata masing-masing dari mereka memiliki kunci cadangannya.

Bukankah hari pertamaku ini sempurna?

Dan kabar baiknya lagi..

Ini. Masih. Siang.

AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!

Dari awal aku memang sudah tahu kalau mereka tidak menyukai wanita, sama halnya sepertiku. Orang tua kami pun tak ada masalah tentang hal itu. Namun tetap saja, aku termasuk orang yang sangat selektif dalam hal memilih pasangan. Artis kampus sekelas Choi Siwon saja kutolak mentah-mentah dua bulan yang lalu. Apa kalian pikir hasilnya akan berubah bila dengan namja mirip ikan atau adiknya yang sangat menyebalkan itu? Tentu saja tidak!

Aku tahu kalau mereka hanya menggodaku. Itu saja dan tidak lebih. Donghae dan Kyuhyun.. dari kecil mereka memang sudah sakit jiwa.

"Lee Hyukjaeeeeeee~"

Donghae berdiri di depanku yang sedang menonton TV. Wajahnya terlihat lemas dan murung, yang tentu saja mendapat pengabaian dari aku dan adiknya, Kyuhyun yang masih saja asyik dengan sang PSP. Aku hanya melempar pandangan malas ke arahnya dan ikan itu terlihat semakin menggembungkan pipi. Kalau di Korea ini ada kontes lomba mirip ikan, anak itu pasti akan langsung jadi pemenangnya.

"Meja makan kosong dan persediaan ramen juga habis semua. Aku lapar, Hyuk!"

"MWOO? Aissh eomma kejam sekali sih!"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya dan langsung memegangi perut. Ah, anak itu bisa lapar juga rupanya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Aku juga tidak punya uang untuk membeli makanan."

Hihihi~ Coret ucapanku barusan. Bukannya tidak punya uang, tapi aku tidak akan sudi mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun untuk anak rusuh seperti mereka. Dan juga, semua persediaan ramen sudah kusembunyikan di tempat yang aman dan akan kumakan hanya jika mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Bukankah aku jenius? Oke, mungkin kata licik lebih tepat dipakai untuk situasi ini.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Sepertinya kita harus pergi belanja."

"Memangnya ada toko di dekat sini?" Aku bertanya skeptis, karena seingatku jawabannya memang tidak ada. Dan perkiraanku terbukti benar saat Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanggapan.

"Tentu saja kita kesana pakai mobil appa."

"Mwo? Kau gila ya hyung? Jangan bicara seolah kau sudah bisa menyetir. Punya SIM saja tidak."

Aku mencibir dalam diam. Ah, ikan itu memang payah hahaha! Tapi tunggu, aku juga belum mendapatkan surat mengemudiku sampai saat ini. Aisssh salahkan saja prosesnya yang begitu merepotkan!

"Aku tahu kalau adikku yang super jenius ini diam-diam pintar menyetir mobil. Iya kan? Tidak akan kulaporkan pada appa. Ah, soal polisi juga tidak usah khawatir! Kurasa wajahmu sudah terlihat cukup tua untuk ukuran bocah seusiamu."

Kyuhyun melotot seolah ingin mencaplok kepala hyungnya yang masih cengengesan.

"Lagipula kalaupun jadi berangkat, tidak ada satupun dari kita yang mengerti urusan dapur hyung! Aku bertaruh pasti ujungnya kita hanya akan mencari kaset game baru di sana."

Donghae mengangguk dan terlihat berpikir, kemudian dia melirikku penuh arti. Ah, aku tahu apa artinya ini! Aku pun langsung tiduran di atas sofa dan memejamkan mataku.

"Kita punya dia, Kyu."

"AKU. TIDAK. IKUT."

Tegasku sambil tetap menutup mata.

"Tapi aku lapaaaar~"

Kyuhyun merajuk kesal. Lalu terjadi keheningan selama beberapa saat.

"Kau mau kami memakan lehermu yang mulus itu hah?"

"Huaha~ Ide bagus, hyung."

Aku terlonjak lalu melempar bantal sofa ke arah Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang kini menyeringai. Dasar duo mesum! Huffh~ Apa aku terlihat punya pilihan lain sekarang?

"Baiklah. Tapi pastikan perjalanan kita aman terkendali. Arra?"

"Yup. Walau muda begini aku sudah master dalam hal menyetir. Tidak seperti ikan bodoh disebelahku ini."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Dan pertengkaran kesekian kalinya untuk hari ini pun, dimulai..

Hyukjae's pov end

oOo

Suasana jalan raya Mokpo siang itu begitu sepi, tenang, dan terkendali. Setidaknya sampai sebuah mobil berjalan zig-zag membelah jalanan dengan begitu mengerikan. Dari sisi kiri, lalu beralih ke kanan, dan ke kiri lagi, begitu seterusnya. Entah berapa kali sudah mobil itu mengambil jatah jalan orang lain yang sangat berpotensi memakan korban. Beruntung, sekali lagi, jalanan hari itu masih sangat lengang.

"OMMOOO! Ya Tuhan.. Ya Tuhaaaan.. aku masih mau hiduppp!"

Namja berambut karamel itu mengatupkan tangannya di depan dada sambi terus berdoa. Ia panik setengah mati saat mobil yang ditumpanginya terus saja berlari seperti di luar kendali.

"Sabuk pengamaaan! Aku butuh dua sabuk pengaman! Satu tidak akan menjamin keselamatanku kalau begini- aaahhhh~ Awas Kyuuu~ di depanmu ada sepeda motor! Kita bisa masuk penjara kalau sampai menabraknya! Aaaaah~ aku belum menikah, mana boleh masuk penjara!"

"BERISIIIK! KAU MEMBUATKU TAMBAH PANIK KALAU BERTERIAK BEGITUUU!"

Ssssuiiiing~

Mobil hitam itu pun berhasil menghindari motor yang bersangkutan dengan –kebetulan– sukses.

Hyukjae pun berusaha diam namun gumpalan tangannya terasa makin mengerat. Ia lalu mengintip ekspresi Donghae yang daritadi sama sekali tak bersuara. Ternyata lelaki itu kini sudah pucat pasi dengan buliran keringat membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Mungkin ia juga shock saat tahu seperti inilah kemampuan menyetir sang adik yang terakhir digunakannya sekitar lima bulan yang lalu, tanpa sepengetahuan sang appa.

"Donghae-ah? Gwaenchanayo?"

"Kapan.. kita.. sampai?"

Tampaknya masih begitu sulit bagi Donghae untuk berbicara sesuatu, dan ia kembali tegang saat–

Ssssssiiiuuung~

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun melakukan manuver asal-asalan demi menghindari sebuah truk besar di depan mereka.

"HIYYAAAAH~~ BARUSAN AKU HAMPIR MATII! KYUHYUN PABO MENYETIRLAH DENGAN BENAAARRR!"

"TERUS SAJA BERTERIAK! BUAT AKU SEPANIK MUNGKIN, LEE HYUKJAE! DAN KUPASTIKAN KITA TAK AKAN BISA SAMPAI KE SUPERMARKET DENGAN SELAMAT."

Tiiin tiiiiiiiin~~~

Suasana kacau yang tercipta sepertinya tidak mempengaruhi namja brunette yang masih saja diam tanpa emosi. Namun bedanya, pria itu kini mulai membekap mulutnya sendiri sekarang.

"Hae.. kau kenapa?"

"Ommo.. aku.. mual sekali.."

Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun sontak melotot mendengar racauan Donghae barusan. Namun belum sempat mereka bertindak, ikan itu sudah mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya.. di dalam mobil.. dengan indahnya(?)..

"AIIIISSSSH MENJIJIKAAAAAN!"

"KAU SUNGGUH PAYAH, HYUUUUNG!"

Kepala Donghae pun tergeletak lemas di bahu Hyukjae yang hanya bisa diam dengan berat hati. Sungguh ikan yang malang~

TBC/END

_Kira-kira bakal serusuh apa ya acara belanja sama masak-masak ala mereka? Terus gimana aja modus Donghae and Kyuhyun yang bakal dilakukan di enam hari berikutnya? Apakah benar tebakan Hyukkie kalo seminggu ini bakal jadi neraka?  
Just wait and see ^^  
and dont forget..._

_**Reviewwww yaa :D**_

_**thanKYU**_


End file.
